


Bloody Mary's

by w00t4ewan



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pre frank and dave, Tah secret santa, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie meets an interesting vampire while walking across the quad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mary's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).



Sadie Parker made her way through campus with her wool coat wrapped tightly around herself. It was a cold, rainy, day and she never particularly cared for the fall at Vassar. Her parents had sent her to college with hopes of her making something of herself. Sadie had always been strong, independent and gifted and her parents wanted her to use those talents to become more than just a housewife. It was 1926 and there were not many jobs for women, especially in the field Sadie was interested in.

Her interest in the occult had begun at a very early age. Sadie was born at the turn of the century and was the apple of her parents' eyes. By the time she learned to crawl it was obvious to everyone that she was a gifted youngster. She used to sit in the garden for hours at a time babbling at nothing. The doctors feared there was something wrong with her. But her parents loves her all the same.

Little did they know their toddler would grow up to be a gifted medium and she was actually talking to spirits that they could not see.

She was about 6 years old when she lost her first tooth. She was in the yard playing with one of the staff’s children when she saw something that peeked her interest in a nearby bush. The boy witnessed the whole thing. He was older than Sadie, 8 at the time, but he claimed to see glowing eyes and heard a rustling noise before Sadie disappeared into the bramble.

The staff and family alike looked everywhere for the young girl but no one could find her. The police were called and came out in full force to look for the precious Parker child. Fearing she had been kidnapped for ransom Nicholas Parker stayed by the phone all night. When no ransom note or phone call had come in by the next morning the Parker family began to panic.

Nearly 24 hours after she went missing Doris Parker was outside in the garden when her daughter came sauntering up out of nowhere. She appeared to be unharmed all accept she was missing a front tooth.

Sadie claimed she had chased a wolf into the woods and tripped over a rock, knocking out her tooth. The wolf had taken care of her through the night and returned her back home.

The Parkers decided the child was obviously traumatized and were just happy to have her back. They didn’t worry too much about where she had been the important thing was that she had been returned unharmed.

That was Sadie Parker’s first encounter with a werewolf. But definitely not her last. After that event Sadie grew up thirsting for knowledge of the realms outside of her own boring, aristocratic life. Once she had been sent off to Vassar she was finally free to read every occult book she could get her hands on.

The day did not seem to be eventful as Sadie made her way through the rain to her apartment on the other side of campus. She was minding her own business when she heard a female voice call across the quad.

"Hey doll, let me tell you your fortune," the woman called.

Sadie turned and saw a petite blonde sitting on a blanket with an umbrella slung over one shoulder. Laid out in front of her was a neat line of Tarot cards. Sadie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "That is just goofy. Anyone who is anyone knows cards do not predict one's future."

"Look lady, I'm just out here trying to make a buck. What makes you so certain anyway?" the girl asked sarcastically.

"How about this," Sadie smiled, "I will tell you everything I know about you just by our momentary encounter and if I'm wrong I will pay you for your time. If I am right then you will stop with this charade and come have a drink with me."

The blonde looked at Sadie intriguingly, "Okay slick, give it to me! What could you possibly know about me from a few sentences?"

"It's cloudy, rainy even, you're out here in the freezing weather trying to make a "buck" I believe you called it. Your skin is too pale, your shoes are too sensible and you're wearing shorts in November. You obviously do not mind the cold. You have two puncture wounds on your neck that have just scarred over. And your lip, just there, is a tad bit bloody. Probably from where you bit it too hard with that new pair of fangs. You are no fortune teller, you are merely a vampire who is probably using her new found thrall powers to trick saps into believing you can read the future." Sadie folded her arms across her chest, happily.

The blonde sat there in disbelief. "Well then, I guess we're going for a drink. Donna Donner, nice to meet you."

"Sadie, Sadie Parker. Charmed, I'm sure. Now, how about we get out of the rain and we go find ourselves a bar?"

Donna nodded and packed up her things in her satchel. "Say, how did you do that? How do you know about vampires?"

"Let us just say I am gifted in the ways of the spirit world and the peculiar. Also, Lionel, my ex boyfriend was a vampire. That boob tried to turn me without permission and I gave that bruno the bum's rush."

Donna grinned, "You're unlike anyone I've ever met. I think I like you, Sadie Parker."

Sadie lead the way as they walked through campus to her favorite dive. There were two things Sadie Parker was passionate about, the other realms and liquor. It was not as if she had a problem with alcohol, it was just that she was in love with alcohol. They had a very close relationship and she had decided she would never have another true love.

They sat down at the bar, the only two in the joint. The barkeep walked over and laid down two napkins, "What can I get ya dames?"

"Two bloody marys," Sadie ordered. 

Donna choked on her own laugh, "I see what you did there."

"Well I am fresh out of A- and I am sure not planning on being an afternoon snack," Sadie leaned in to Donna's ear, "At least, not until we get to know each other a bit better, darling."

"Meow, kitten," Donna said as she bit her bottom lip, "I like the way you think."

Four drinks in, Donna was unaffected but Sadie was feeling the familiar buzz from her dear friend, vodka. Donna paid the tab and thanked the barkeep before slinging an arm around Sadie and making their way back out into the cold. The rain had cleared but it was still bitingly chilly. 

"Alright doll, where do you live?" Donna asked. 

Sadie grinned, "My, are you presumptuous."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Never on the first date, kid. Let me see you home safely. Besides you an I both know I'm not allowed inside unless welcomed. So that's up to you."

The walk from the bar to Sadie's apartment was a mere five minutes, usually, but Sadie found Donna to be utterly charming so she took the long route which took an extra ten minutes. Finally she fumbled to get her keys in the door and made her way inside. Donna stood at the threshold looking at the fancy digs of the mysterious Sadie Parker. She was obviously some sort of uptown gal. 

"Well, its been wild," Donna said as she turned to leave. 

"Donna Donner, I demand you get in this apartment this instant!" Sadie replied in a huff. 

Donna turned around and grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Sadie reached out and grabbed Donna by the collar of her coat and pulled her inside, "What do you say I do my best to warm you up?"

"I'm a vampire, remember? Sort of lifeless, but I implore you to do your best."

Sadie closed the distance and kissed Donna passionately. She kicked the door closed behind them as they made their way to the sofa. 

After that afternoon the pair were inseparable. They got an apartment together, which seemed normal going to an all women's college. They dabbled in Ouija boards and séances to make money on the side to feed their liquor habits. Sadie helped Donna get a job as a nurse so she would have access to a steady supply of blood and Donna taught Sadie how to thrall. It was not unusual for a powerful medium, such as Sadie Parker, to be able to thrall those of weak will. 

The two had the grandest of times during their years at Vassar and even though their romantic relationship died out, they stayed friends through everything. And it all started over a couple of Bloody Marys.


End file.
